


Drunken Shenanigans

by Wordy_little_witch_99



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Drunk Aziraphale, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, talks of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordy_little_witch_99/pseuds/Wordy_little_witch_99
Summary: It turns out, neither are very good at this concept of Impulse Control. But I suppose when you have known someone for 6000 years, acting on impulses becomes more second nature.





	Drunken Shenanigans

Of the two of them, Aziraphale was the one with more impulse control. One wouldn't typically believe that, if they'd ever met the Angel of the Eastern Gate, but any who had met Anthony J. Crowley would attest to the notion that literally a squirrel was more apt to have self control than the redheaded gangly disaster. Now even with this established - this being that Aziraphale was, more often than not, in possession of their shared brain cell - this did not mean that it was always the case. 

Take the warm heat of a Wednesday evening for example. They'd had dinner together, forgoing the Ritz for a more quaint little place that had a fantastic recipe for apple pie. 

It had been a rather difficult day, and so Aziraphale had perhaps gone through a few too many glasses of wine when he and Crowley had retired to the demon's Mayfair flat. 

"-and this absolute wanker had the gall to tell me I was lying!!" A blond head flopped onto Crowley's shoulder. An indulgent hand rose to card lovingly through the thick whirls of hair, soft as a feather and smelling sweeter than the fruity wine they were both drunk on. 

"I'm so sorry you have to deal with that, angel," he murmured intonthe other's hair. 

The blond huffed, "Sometimes I hate people."

"I didn't know an Angel could feel hatred," Crowley teasingly pressed a kiss to the crown of his beloved's head. "'Beings of love', and all that..."

"Well, I certain hold less amict.... amitck...anica... I like them less."

"Less than what?"

A clumsy albeit warm hand traced a few swirling patterns into Crowley's chest, slipping lower every few rings. "I can think of a few things..."

"Are you sober enough for this, angel," Crowley breathed, wanting desparately but never at the expense of his best friend. Aziraphale shrugged, looking up at his redheaded companion. 

"Even drunk, there's nobody I trust as much as you. With anythin'. Ev'rything."

There was a moment where that sunk in, and Aziraphale ended up giggling at the bright blush that took Crowley's face. 

"You look as red as your hair...!"

Still flushed but biting back a smile, Crowley growled, "why don't you put that sweet mouth of yours to better use?"

Shivering slightly at the tone, the Angel nodded, moving quickly to kneel between Crowley's spread thighs. Fluttering his lashes for effect, he braced himself on Crowley's thighs, leaning in to nuzzle over the rapidly growing tent in his scandalously tight Jean's. He peppered kisses here, there, along the length before catching the zipper between his teeth after a few tries. Dragging it down, he breathed in the scent of Crowley's arousal, nearly purring at the familiar and delicious scent. 

"Angel," the demon hissed. Aziraphale looked up, mouthing over the thin fabric over his treat, catching the glowing golden eyes of his lover. "Angel..."

Aziraphale flashed a dastardly grin before leaning up just enough to get Crowley's cock out of his underwear and swallow the entire length in one smooth motion. 

"Shit fuck fuck fuck-" 

Fingers tangled in Aziraphale's hair, pulling deliciously. Drooling around his Demon's dick made him squirm, his own core throbbing and dripping already. Hollowing his cheeks, he bobbed his head, delighting in the way that his hair was yanked and the increasing strength of Crowley's hips bucking.

Within a few minutes, the blond had relaxed his jaw and let Crowley fuck his throat, tonguing at the veins and along the hard length in his mouth. Tears leaked from his eyes, making his flushed cheeks glisten. 

"Fuckin- Angel, you're so perfect, so fucking perfect, holy fuck-" 

Aziraphale moaned at that, his hand drifting down to rub at his crotch, fingers folding over his mound and pressing. He nearly sobbed, and the vibrations from that did Crowley in, making him thrust deeper and coming in thick spurts down the Angel's throat. 

Aziraphale, well trained if nothing else, swallowed every drop, pulling back with a reverent gasp of, "thank you thank you thank you-"

Crowley pulled his head back, overbalancing the other and sending both sprawling to the floor. Aziraphale shivered at the tile, but then the next shiver came from something else entirely, as Crowley dragged his tongue up his neck. 

"So perfect, angel... you're such a well trained little cockslut, aren't you...?" 

Aziraphale wrapped his legs around Crowley's waist, grinding desparately up against his still hard member. He choked back a moan at the praise and degradation in equal amounts. 

"Oh, but you're my little cockslut, right? Mine to pump full of come and make choke on my cock..."

"Yes, yes yes, Crowley, I'm yours," he babbled, reaching up and gasping as the Serpent of Eden grabbed his wrist and slammed it down to the floor. 

"All mine," he hissed, pleased, grinding back and delighting in the way Aziraphale's eyes rolled at the friction. "Bet you could come just from this, couldn't you, angel? Me, rubbing against you, whispering in your ear?"

"Hnng!"

"I didn't quite catch that, darling," he growled, tone threatening, punctuating it with a harsh thrust. 

"YES!"

"Yes, what."

"I could come like this, oh goodness, Crowley, please, put it inside-"

A sharp snap and Aziraphale nearly keened at the feeling of Crowley's flesh on his own. 

"Yes, yes, please, just fuck me, Crowley, please, please, Crowley, I need you-"

Crowley, someone who was not renowned for his self control, nor was he known for being able to deny his angel anything, wordlessly released his hair, lifted a thigh and pressed home. 

"HaaaaAAAAH-!"

He felt the other's walls spasm around him, fluid spilling around his erection, but even still, he didn't pahse for a moment, fucking brutally into the receptive body below him. Aziraphale, still riding out his sudden orgasm, moaned and whimpered and panted as Crowley pressed him to the floor with his own weight, making the angel feel dizzy with sensation. 

"Is this what you wanted, angel? Me inside you, me fucking you?"

"Yes, yes, Crowley, you're so good to me, so good, yes, yes, harder, please....!"

His voice was fond as he snarled breathlessly, "my little hedonist." He shifted Azirphale's thigh up over his shoulder and rolled his hips, cock expanding slight to get another keening gasp from his angel. 

"Oh fuck, Crowley, I'm - I'm going to-"

"Do it. Come for me, angel. Come on my cock, let me feel you fall apart around me... do that for me, and I'll pump you full, darling. I'll fill you up so you're nice and round, absolutely breed you with my cock-"

Aziraphale came with a wail, trembling and clenching hard around Crowley who spit curses as he thrust as deeply into his lover as he could, reaching his peak, following Aziraphale into bliss. 

They laid there together, panting and holding one another. A few moment passed in silence before Aziraphale began giggling. 

Crowley lifted his head from where he'd slumped into the other's shoulder. "What's so funny, angel?"

"You said you were going to breed me."

"And I meant it. If you want to, that it. With everything done... I dunno, it was heat of the moment, I didn't mean-"

Aziraphale cupped his cheeks. "Crowley. I don't think it took."

"Wh-wha-"

As it turned out, neither were very good at impulse control. 

"Shut up and fuck a baby into me, you wily old serent."

Who was Crowley to deny him?


End file.
